The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the name of ‘TNMT’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘TNMT’ originated from a whole plant mutation in tissue culture of Heuchera ‘Amber Waves’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,348). This whole plant was found in the production area of the nursery in Canby, Oreg., in a plant out of Heuchera ‘Amber Waves’.
Compared to the parent, Heuchera ‘Amber Waves’, the new cultivar has leaves that are wavier and have a white veil rather than no veil.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. medium sized, lobed, slightly ruffled leaves with a distinctive white veil,        2. red gold to amber to khaki leaf color, and        3. small, mounding habit.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.